


You're Such A Dork

by OTPGirl



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid
Genre: M/M, This was just something cute, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:07:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23022973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPGirl/pseuds/OTPGirl
Summary: A fic based on the quote "You're Such A Dork"
Relationships: Xander Lee/John McNamara
Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654696
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	You're Such A Dork

“Let’s go out for lunch today.” John was leaning against Xanders desk, flipping through the reports that the agents filled out from the last mission they went on. He set the papers down behind him and looked over at Xander, who was finishing an equation on his whiteboard a few steps away. He seemed to think about it for a moment before capping the marker and placing it down.

“Alright, where do you want to go?” Xander walked to the door and grabbed his jacket off the coat rack and held John’s out. The other man walked over and took the offered coat and shrugged it on.

“Oh what about that place with the really good burgers?” They walked down the hall of P.E.I.P HQ, heading towards the personal car garage, passing agents heading in every direction. 

“You mean the one with the beer batter fries?” Xander held the door to the garage open for John, and mockingly bowed with a wink. John chuckled with a roll of his eyes

“That’s the one.” He pulled the keys out of his pockets and unlocked the car, holding them up. “You wanna drive?” Xander held his hand up and John tossed the keys over to him. He slipped in the drivers seat and waited for John to get settled in the passenger before pulling out. The drive to their favorite burger place was uneventful and they quickly arrived. The restaurant was pretty dead during the lunch time, so they were seated immediately and put their orders in, not even needing to look at the menu. Xander explained a bit about the current problem he was working on and John talked about Lex, he had kept in contact with the young girl after the Black Friday incident. In a few years he was sure that she would be a great recruit for P.E.I.P, if she wanted to join that is.

Their food arrived quickly and the two men thanked the server before digging in. John was enjoying his burger when he spotted the ketchup on the edge of the table. He glanced down at the fries and bit back a smile. He looked over at Xander and saw that he was focusing on his own burger, some sauce spilling out of the side. John grabbed the ketchup at put a little dot at the end of two fries and putting the other end between his lip and his gums so they looked like vampire fangs.

“Hey Xander”

Xander looked up and placed a hand over his mouth, clearly smiling. He shook his head, amused at the other man’s antics.

“I vant to suck your blood.” John put on an over dramatic vampire voice an eyebrow raised and one of his fry fangs falling out of his mouth and Xander couldn’t help but let out a snort. 

“You’re such a dork.” John pulled the other fry out of his mouth and Xander leaned across the table, and captured John’s mouth with his own John smiling into the kiss. Xander pulled back first leaning back into his chair. 

“Finish your burger. Then maybe when we get back we can have dessert.” John’s eyes widened as he registered what Xander was implying. He began eating his food in earnest, a blush burning across his face and Xander just smirked and went back to eating his own food.

**Author's Note:**

> Come submit your own prompt!  
> https://ijustwantjohnmcnamaratobehappyok.tumblr.com/


End file.
